The Blessed Angels
The Blessed Angels are a chapter from there homeworld of Rasha they are also known as Rashamata in there language (Ashuy). The chapter The Blessed Angels is a chapter made in an unkown founding. They are made from the Geneseed of the Blood Angels. They are a loyalist chapter, but due to high rates of attrition and the Black Rage their numbers have decreased by a quarter in the last few centuries. They are reduced to only 6 companies. Origin Made in an Unkown Founding they took a planet called that in the natives tounge is called "Rasha" but is called Gyrashia in Imperial Records. Chapter Homeworld The chapter homworld designated Gyrashia known in the natives tongue as Rasha is marked as a deathworld with only 3 cities no towns or villages. The planets terrain is made up of burning deserts acidic oceans and dangerous jungles. The current whereabouts of the planet is unkown as a vicious warpstorm appeared and the planet vanished once it disipated. Chapter life The chapter try to stick to the Codex Astartes in what to do as much as possible, while they never use it for battle doctrines they use it for what to do in daily life when they are not on duty. The Black Rage Due to the chapter having Blood angels geneseed they do have the Black Rage and the Red Thirst it just isn't that common. The Death Company colors for the chapter is light grey. Recruitment All scouts are now inducted from nearby planets of where Gyrashia used to be, due to the small amount of space marines recruited now cause of the loss of there planet they can no longer support the Imperial Guard regiments that join them on battle with the rejected potential Neophytes. Life as a scout Scout training is rigourus as the chapter now has a finite amount of neophytes they try to get them to full space marine combat ready as soon as possible sometimes making the scouts do multiple high risk missions in a small amount of time. Known Members Tatical Sargeant Tyris: Promoted to Sargeant after his sargeant was killed by a rampaging Carnifex. Assault Sargeant Hyrask: A veteran of the Tyranid attack of Gyrashia, during the conflicts he and his squad were spread out across the system fighting on multiple battlefronts on the same day. Tatical Sargeant Urasisia: Has recieved several marksman honors for shooting enemy leaders while caught in a melee. First Company Captain Marastina: The captain of the first company who serves as Chapter Master whenever Kyuask is in stasis. He spends most of the time searching the galaxy for relics to return to there original chapters. Chapter Master Kyuask: The Chapter Master of the Blessed Angels who was blessed with Venerable Dreadnought armor in M39 during the Hirishia rebellions. Chapter Fleet The chapter has only a small amount of ships all of them have been modified to let dreadnoughts walk through the corridors. The list of remaining ships are: *The Carrion Watcher: Marastina's personal strike cruiser used when he search's for relics. *Lord of Tymax: A strike cruiser used in multiple campaigns, the most notable is the Hirishia Rebellions of M39. *Harriots Malice: Destroyed in M39 during the final battle of the Hirishia Rebellions. *Unbribled Revenge: The only surviving Battle Barge of the Blessed Angels serves as Kyuask's flagship. During the Hirishia Rebellions it unleashed an orbital bombardment that caused global earthquakes. *Rasha's Light: A strike cruiser set with the goal to find the lost planet of the Blessed Angels. Currently housing the 4th company for the search. *Tyrants Wrath: Battle Barge that was destroyed in the Tyranid attack of Gyrashia in M40. Known Conflicts *Hirishia rebellion: In the closing years of M39 the Hirishia chapter went renegade and caused a massive conflict that went through M39 to the start off M41 it claimed the lives of the entire 1st, 7th and 10th company. During the conflict the chapter master of Hirishia dealt a mortal blow to Chapter Master Kyuask resulting in him being blessed with Dreadnought Armor. *Hive fleet attack on Gyrashia: During the first years of M40 a tendril of Hive Fleet Bemoth reached Gyrashia and the Blessed Angels had to pull out 3 of their companies from the Hirishia Rebellions to fight it. The 6th, 8th and 9th companies fought bravely but only a small fraction of the 6th company survived to fight on. Category:Space Marines